Chandelier
Chandelier Chandelier by Sia is featured in I Love LA, the twenty-third episode of Season One. It is sung by the Losers, with Ginger, Izzy, Charice and Heather singing lead. They perform this song at the 2015 Los Angeles Nationals Championship. It is the second song in their setlist, after Things Right Cause and before Sing It To The World. Lyrics Charice: Party girls don’t get hurt Can’t feel anything, when will I learn I push it down, push it down Heather: I’m the one “for a good time call” Phone’s blowin’ up, they’re ringin’ my doorbell I feel the love, feel the love Izzy and Heather with The Losers Girls: 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink Throw ‘em back, till I lose count Ginger with The Losers Girls: I’m gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I’m gonna live like tomorrow doesn’t exist Like it doesn’t exist I’m gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I’m gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Izzy with Charice and The Losers Girls: But I’m holding on for dear life, won’t look down won’t open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, ‘cos I’m just holding on for tonight Help me, I’m holding on for dear life, won’t look down won’t open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, ‘cos I’m just holding on for tonight On for tonight Ginger: Sun is up, I’m a mess Gotta get out now, gotta run from this Here comes the shame, here comes the shame Izzy and Heather with The Losers Girls: 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink 1,2,3 1,2,3 drink Throw ‘em back till I lose count Ginger with Heather and The Losers Girls: I’m gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier I’m gonna live like tomorrow doesn’t exist Like it doesn’t exist I’m gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry I’m gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier Izzy with Charice and The Losers Girls (Ginger): But I’m holding on for dear life, (I'm) won’t look down won’t open my eyes Keep my glass full until morning light, (til morning light) ‘cos I’m just holding on for tonight (on for tonight) Help me, I’m holding on for dear life, (holding on) won’t look down won’t open my eyes (open my eyes) Keep my glass full until morning light, (til morning light) ‘cos I’m just holding on for tonight (holding on tonight, yeah) On for tonight Heather with The Losers Girls (Ginger): On for tonight ‘cos I’m just holding on for tonight (I’m just holding on for tonight) ‘cos I’m just holding on for tonight On for tonight (oh, oh, oh) On for tonight (yeah eh) ‘cos I’m just holding on for tonight (holding on tonight) ‘cos I’m just (yeah eh) holding on for tonight (yeah eh) ‘cos I’m just holding on for tonight (on for tonight) On for tonight On for tonight Ginger: On for tonight Video Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs